The Sun After The Dawn
by OwlfieOver
Summary: Kiyomine on the lost, he was gone and nobody found him or where he was even Takara himself after he know Ayako will get married to Takara's father. Takara knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have done that but it was for the best. But unaware to the truth, it have always been there. Supernatural plots, but no worry Kiyomine is not dead...yet.


Yaw~! I decided to write Komatta Toki's fanfic since there wasn't many of them in here and posted it as my first fanfic. Btw, I shipped TakaKiyo pairing the most~!

So enjoys~! xD

Disclaimer: I never owned it. Ever.

Beta'd: None. searching for one though

* * *

In a blink, it turned a dark void. _Petrified_, a figure stumbled to the endless abyss that only god knows where. He balanced himself perfectly, let alone cries in his heart. He doesn't know where to go or to stay. It's completely dark and this is not something normal… it's _odd_.

He has to admit he has been this dark lonely place but unconsciously for sure but this is different, it does seem real enough. In fact, its way too real!

Out of sudden, he lost his count of breathe like someone is choking him. He tried to gasp for his breath back but the air feels like breathing in water, filling empty gaps in his lungs before he hear a small whisper resonating inside his head.

"… Takara …"

_Gasp!_

Takara abruptly wake up on the side of his bed, almost falling on the ground. With a quick reflex he managed himself. He could feel that his palms sweating hard and he feel sickly odd. His blue eyes widened as he saw something burning-no…more like glowing on the back of his plain hand.

_Its_ looks more like a symbol… _A sun?_

Since when? He never get tattooed over, he wouldn't dare to hear free speech from his dad. He shrugged in respond, _'I must be dreaming again'_. Stepping out of the bed with half-heartened and its damn annoying. Why people bother to get up early in the morning?

Takara walked down toward the bathroom, turning the tap around. The sound of rushing water echoing through the bathroom. One splash on the face is enough to keep him wide awake and do usual routine. He looks again and it still there.

_Uh'ah_. Lecturer won't be pleasant with this. Not when a university student like _him_ have something-like tattoo on the open spot. _Shoot. I'm doomed._

"How the hell I got this? I even wouldn't dare to take a step in a tattoo shop, but it's not it'll disappear either," Takara sighed. Got to find a way to trick that old man.

He went to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast. It's not like he's alone, it's just after his dad remarried with Ayako-san and went to Amsterdam for honeymoon and he want to give them privacy so he moved out to the nearest apartment to his college.

It's a good thing though. 'I got a little privacy myself,'… except Hosaka Kiyomine. He raged. He upset. He sulked. He was mad… And he's gone. His grandfather forced his own FBI unit (using some connection) to search for him but he's nowhere to be seen. Even his families don't know where he was. Even Takara himself.

"_Matte ne, Kiyomine! Where are you going?"_

"_Its… Doesn't matter with you," His voice sounded harsh. Uh'ah he's mad._

"_Kiyomine! I know- you're still upset about them. It's not we can do anything. It's Ayako's life for god sake! Let-" _

"_What? Let your shitty dad marry her even he can't forget his ex-wife whenever he saw you and your face?! Listen- I'M NOT GONNA LET AYAKO SUFFER BECAUSE OF THAT!" _

_That's it._

'_I'm at my boiling point. To hell with this.'_

_SLAP! _

_Kiyomine's cheek burning red, screaming pain. Takara done it. No one. No one can insult his father. Not even Kiyomine. He admits it's a stupid thing to do. He dug his own grave and he knows it. Without his father, he wills not be here standing in front of mad Kiyomine. _

_He could felt tears streaming down to his cheeks. He looks at stunned Kiyomine. _

"_DON'T. EVER. INSULT. MY. FATHER," Takara turned back and ran toward his home. His only and lonely home. _

_I-If… If only his m-mom still alive… She'll comfort-t me right? Patting my head like a baby, whispering sweet nothing to me and dad… always come back right?_

_Mom…Dad… I wish you're here._

Takara shook his head and wiped his teary eyes. He takes a breath and closes his eyes.

_Forget about it. It won't help anything_.

Up until now, Hosaka Kiyomine still in MIA's list name. Even the wedding was off awhile and his family were worried to death especially Ayako. She's saying it is her fault. Some said he was committed suicidal and his body being thrown into sea or burned to ash. Only god knows the truth whether he's alive or… _dead_. Meanwhile, he got offer to take Literature as his course at London. Shocking isn't?

Takara never know that he himself interested in Literature until he read some works from Okuno-san which successfully becoming a partner of big company with Kashiwagi-san. He said writing is one of his many hobbies. As for Kashiwagi-san, you know how he was.

For her childhood friends, Mutsumi opened a bakery as Nanase as her baker and Akari helped them out. They're doing great and… Arimoto is unexpectedly married to Nanase. As for his reason, he said that he found his right wife. At first, we're disagreeable. You can see why, Arimoto's kind of useless but then Nanase said herself-

"Arimoto is a very-very sweeeeeeetest guy I ever met" and that's it. As for everyone, they go on with their hectic life.

Staying alone in foreign country is hard and it's harder when you don't know any English. It's took him awhile (3 months, 2 days) to master English is. Hell, Kashiwagi's brother is pain in the ass tutor. Thanks to him, he forgot how to speak Japanese again.

Takara brewed himself a Nescafe and toasted bread with butter and peanut. Not his favorite though.

"Kiyo!"

A big figure appears in front of Takara. A husky dog. A bit special, with Cheetah's pattern. Takara don't know how the hell he picked up this 'special' dog last month but from the moment he met him, reminds him of Kiyomine. Black fur, wild, cold eyes… and quiet. Now he's glaring at Takara, expecting a reward for answering his call.

Takara gulped and sighing-

"L-Look, Kiyo… I just b-bought it… and I even don't t-touch it yet." Takara tried to convince Kiyo who is giving Oh-I-Know-And-I-Don't-Care look. His inner self have been wailing in suffer as he gulped again nervously.

Knowing Kiyo won't give up, he made his way to fridge. With heavy heart, he put his TOP EXPENSIVE bacon in Kiyo's bowl. Kiyo made a scowled warning Takara to stay away from his meal.

"I know, I know," Eating last crumbs of the bread with teary eyes and having mental breakdown, he took a bath. He wore himself a Textured Jersey Hooded Gilet with Black Acid Skinny jean from Topman then he bandaged his left hand. It's cost not only an arm and a leg also his body. How's hard he worked for this. Smiling himself, he went to living room.

"Kiyo! I'm off!"… Weird. Usually Kiyo will send him off with a glare. Takara stopped and crept his way to living room.

"…K-Kiyo?"

_Ah._

_He's asleep._ No wonder.

Takara went closer and pat Kiyo's head with gentle and kissed it.

"See you later, Kiyomine." A whisper gone and the 'click' sounded…

* * *

I'd regret this. It's too much. It's too damn hot! Takara mumbled as he took a bus toward his university. It's packed with people just like in Japan time-rush hour. It's the same except it's a damn bus.

_ I HATE THIS._

_Ow! Someone hits me!_ Takara tried to draw his breath but fate seems hating him. He feels something lingering around his thigh_. You don't say, right? Are you freaking kidding me?!_

_It's a third time already! That's it. I have enough. This guy's going to pay for-_

"Hey, old man. Scram before I call the cop,"

"Hiiieee!" The old man slipped away into the crowd. Phew.

"You saved me there, thank you. You have my gratitude," As a Japanese, he had no choice but to bow a slightly higher because he being squashed by the crowd of humans.

"Then can I try you too?"

"Wha-"

"Just kidding, Takara. Since when you become serious all over!" He looks up to the man who wearing Black Short Sleeve Polo Shirt standing close next to him grinning sheepish.

"Damn you, Licht! You almost got me there," Takara grunted.

"Your savior came to rescue, _Miss_ Takara." Licht took Takara's hand and is about to kiss it-

"Man, what's happened to your hand? You're hurt or something?" Until he saw the bandage on.

"N-No. It's nothing, really." Takara lowers his head, unable to tell the truth.

"Don't lie to me. I_ know_ you," The husky yet stern voice. Takara could feel that Licht's stare upon him.

"My d-dog… He bit me," _Gomen, Kiyo!_

"Your dog? That Kiyo you're talking about?" Licht's light brown eyes staring deep into Takara's eyes like he was looking through his soul.

"He'd hate me, I guess." Takara accidently avert his eyes from Licht's sight. He wasn't used to lie. And then Takara heard a loud (not to loud) thump ringing beside his ears. He saw a pair of big hands cornering him, waiting for the answers. Well, in public maybe this is called like gay…? But particularly in public's eyes they were seeing a boyfriend tried to protect his girlfriend from getting crushed in crowd in this damn bus.

"Dude! What's wrong?" You can hear a line of nervousness in his voice even Licht heard well.

"T. A. K. A. R. A. Can you kindly tell me what happened?" Licht is smiling but his eyes weren't. You can feel murderous aura radiating from Licht, threatening Takara to speak up. When Licht was about to threat him again, the bus suddenly stopped sending Licht bumming with Takara's body.

"Ouch- Takara are you okay? What the hell just happened?" Licht muttered colorful words that should rate as M. Takara still trying to regain the entire star that spinning around on the top of his head.

"L-Lich…t…" Licht turned to his best friend, worry was covering the guilt in his heart.

"Takara, hold on! Don't-… Don't leave me…." Licht reached for his friend's hand. Gripping it tightly like there will be no tomorrow.

"Lic..ht… Hel-p me… My-…"

"My what, Takara. Tell me,"

"My leg-g…" He pointed out at his right leg.

"Leg?"

"You're sitting on it, freaker! You're so goddamn heavy!" Licht immediately stands up and help Takara. Takara's still hissing at Licht but still holding at Licht's shoulder for extra support of his petite body.

"Okay, everybody just calm down. It's just maintenance is down, it'll be fixed soon." While everybody just on their knees, some even trying hard to regain their balance and mentally together after the shock. Takara caught a glimpse of driver bus's uniform. It's… different. It was supposed to be blue colour instead of black, he rode this bus almost every weekend!

_Something is wrong._

That's when he saw a gun out from driver's blazer, his eyes widened. Licht seems doesn't notice it yet. He tugs Licht's shirt and Licht has to bend to listen.

"Licht, that driver was a fake. Don't ask me why, just attack when I give signal." Licht's jaw was hanging open as he heard the whisper as Takara regretted for not bringing his camera. Without wasting time, he moved toward the crowd slipping through them making his tiny figure invisible for a moment for the driver. Meanwhile Licht sneaked up behind the driver but still kneeling.

The driver is stupid enough not noticing them but that giving them advantages. The public seem doesn't care what happened to surrounding until Takara stood up and shouted something in English.

"Who want new bus driver?" Smirking to the flushed driver who readied to point his gun toward that brunet's head, not knowing other party was waiting for that perfect moment.

"Bakayaro, heh." Licht knocked out the fake driver in the stomach then the neck however the driver seems anticipated that and dodged it. _Shit!_ He pointed his gun toward one of the passengers. He dragged out a woman as he shouted something in accent language that Takara never understand but he knows that woman in danger. Licht was giving Plan-B-Please look at Takara and he ignored that.

To his quick reflex, he throws his file and in a split second the paperwork fluttering out of the file and flying around like it said like _freedom, guys~!_

Taking the last action, Licht once again charged toward the driver, catching him off-guard. This time, the plan worked. The gun was dropped to the bus's ground. Everyone stunned as they watched that accident happened. It's like a flash, it too fast to take.

"Damn, this guy's weak! At least send someone that stronger," Takara smacked his friend's head. Then they heard the sirens, someone must have called cops. Takara held Licht's hand and make a run out the bus. Again, leaving the public stunned.

It's too _troublesome_.

He hates attention and troubles. Enough of all the past year with… Kiyomine. He doesn't want to remember. It will lead him back to the past if he let himself to. He looks at Licht, nodding with confidence their hand intertwined together. They took taxi and barely made it into the lecture class before the lecturer come. Panting their selves, hoping for no more troubles.

"That's…the craziest thing ever I done with you," Licht try to catch his breath.

"Well, back in Japan… This ain't nothing," Sadness was clearly shown in Takara's eyes. He still want to remember after all. The kidnappings that happened, near-death experience and…friendship thought him to stay out of troubles, believe, smile and...to love. Licht somehow noticed that and gripped Takara's hand tighter.

"Luckily, I wasn't. Still its first time for me," Licht was grinning sheepish again. Takara smiled back. Indeed, he is lucky enough. Lady luck really loves them alone isn't?

"Next time, shows me your badass dog that dare to bite his own owner,"

"Kiyo is," Takara burst into small laugh. Licht held his hand out and wiped Takara's teary eyes. Licht went closer and whispered to Takara.

"Next time, be a dude not a chick-face." It left Takara blushed very red like tomato. He pinched his friend's ear and Licht groaned in pain. _Serve him right. _

"I hope cops won't bother to search for us," Licht mumbled. Takara nodded in exchange. Seems they forgot something obliviously important that they have left which will lead it to them.

The paperwork is.

That is when they heard an announcement.

"Sir Fujishima Takara from Literature department and Sir Licht Anlistar from accounting department were asked to go the director office," a young woman voice echoing through the lecture hall. They becoming the center of attraction as their lecturer gave them permission.

_Uh'ah. Sounded like trouble. _They exchanged troubled glance with each other. Both made a way toward the director office with heavy steps. Something's gonna ambush them anytime now. As they took the first step in after politely knocking the door, they saw people dressed formally with suit.

"It's just me or I really saw Men in Black here?"

"Hssh!" Sometime Licht really annoyed him.

"Fujishima Takara and Licht Anlistar, I assumed?" They nodded in reply.

"We're from FBI unit, we need your cooperation to help us in a case referring to this morning," THAT. Leave them in awe.

"If you agree we'll put you especially under Japan's special units based on the nationality and there'll be exception for Licht Anlistar as they requested," The officer cleared his throat as someone walked in as nobility's aura covered his presence making everyone admire him.

'_They'? It can't be-_

"Hello there Takara-chan, same as always chibi?" A hoarse voice spoke in fluent Japanese but it managed to paralyze Takara on the spot as he reckons that voice. Leaving Licht in confusion as Takara turned back. His gut was telling the truth.

"You-!"

* * *

I love cliffhangers but at the same time I freaking hate it every time it stated at the end of my favorite story.

_Yeah, Kiyomine literally doomed and nowhere to be found~XD_


End file.
